Experimentation
by Kentex4
Summary: Bradley, Colin, Angel, And Kaitie are visiting the americas on holiday, and Bradley wants to try something new. BradleyxColin, Explicit Slash.  Also Dominant!Colin, so don't kill me.


**A/N:Rated R for a reason! Also Dominant!Colin, so if you don't like that, don't read it! You have been warned! **

** And the beginning is a little boring in my opinion, so bear with me. **

The plane ride was un eventful. I'm not sure why we were going to the states, but Bradley and Katie really wanted to visit, so why not?

I've been to New York, and I think I was in Iowa on a connecting flight.

We saw some of the sights, got to meet a few fans, and even went to a small towns mall.

That was when things got interesting. Bradley has always been one to do stupid things and watching peoples reactions, and this small town was going to be his latest experiment.

"Ok guys, so you know how some people here in the Americas don't like gay people…" Bradley said after parking the car. I grimaced, but changed it to a smile when I saw Angel looking.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, genuinely afraid of the answer.

"I'm saying you and I, and Angel and Katie, should pretend to…" he trailed off, expecting us to get his drift.

The girls agreed, probably because they were good friends anyway, and girls hold hands all the time, so I had to go with it too.

I should probably mention I'm actually gay.

The others don't know this, _especially_ not Bradley.

If it isn't painfully obvious already, I sort of fancy him, so the latest plot wasn't agreeing with my poor stomach.

The moment we entered the mall, Bradley reached for my hand and threaded his fingers through mine. I shivered at his warmth.

"Why are you wearing that?" he pointed to my hood. "I can't see you under there!" he brushed it away casually, fingers sweeping across my ear. A smile graced his lips as he watched me blush.

"Bradley! Colin! We're going in here, you two coming?" angel gestured towards a clothes store. We nodded.

It took Bradley 35 more minutes to become aggravated with his experiment.

"I've… we've only gotten thirteen nervous glances!" He griped on the bench outside a lingerie store the girls were checking out.

_He'd been counting? And why does that surprise me?_

"Perhaps you should kick it up a notch." I said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Bradley thought about it, then raised his gaze to meet mine.

"You're right! C'mere Colin!" Bradley grabbed my shoulder and tucked me under his arm, hugging me to his chest. "Play along, would you?" he whispered into my hair.

I came out of my moment of shock and tentatively placed my hand on his knee, rubbing up his thigh gently. I closed my eyes, listening to Bradley's heart beat.

"Excuse me." A womans voice snapped me out of my dream world. I opened my eyes. She was sitting next to us on the bench, holding a five year old boy. "Could you please not do that in front of my boy?"

Bradley took my hand and gave me a secret smile. "Sure. We have to go anyway. C'mon Colin!" he pulled me up and put his other arm around my neck, and before I could register what was happening, his lips were against mine.

We separated after only a moment, and he told me to go in and find the girls. I walked through the doors, perfume wafting around me, but all I could smell was the cologne Bradley wears. _ Bradley kissed me. ME!_

"Colin, is something wrong? You look strange." Katie asked.

"Nothings wrong…" I said wistfully.

"Colin?" Bradley stopped me out side my hotel room door.

"Yeah Bradley?"

"I was jus t wondering…" he approached me cautiously. "That kiss… did you fell anything?" he suddenly sounded very nervous.

"Well…" I wanted to come clean, to tell Bradley my feelings; _ but I can't! what will he think?_

_Screw It._

"yeah, you have no idea." We were inside my hotel room now, and he was taking off his shoes. "I've sort of had a crush on you for a-"

Bradley was so close to me, faces inches apart. He exhaled, his breath rippling across my face like butterfly kisses. I couldn't help myself any longer, I had to kiss him, just one more time!

So I did. Not forced and short like in the mall, but long and slow. I tried to back away, to run away from him before he could say anything, but when I moved he followed, lips lingering and fingerstracing timidly up my arm. I rested one hand on his hip, the other on his cheek, and he deepened our kiss.

Bradley stepped forward a little, and we stumbled over some misconstrued clothes (note to self : clean those up.) and landed on my bed. Bradley warily poked his tounge into my mouth, and I excepted wholeheartedly.

I felt his fingers skim my collar, picking at the buttons. I broke our kiss and he stood.

"No, it's alright, but are you sure you want this?"

Bradley nodded and I took his hand, leading him back to the bed.

With the covers up around us, I lifted his shirt off his broad shoulders, tossing it across the room. Mine followed, and we kissed again.

"And you're _sure?" _I asked again.

"Yes Colin. I want you, I _need _you. Right now."

The rest of our clothes were off in a flash, and I sat straddling Bradleys bare body, running my hands over his chest. Slowly, I kissed his neck, nipped him once and moved my lips to his chest, swirling my tounge around the small peaks of flesh. Bradley quivered under me, giving the occasional moan.

"Please, Colin… Please just do it! Agh!" He yelled when I bit him (Gently, not wanting to hurt him.) for his impatience. He begged and moaned for me to do something, anything more than tease him, so I sucked on my first and second finger while spreading his legs tenderly. Bradley shivered as I pushed my first finger past the tight ring of muscles, moaning and clutching at the pillows when I added a second.

Bradley stopped groaning and moved on to a quiet yelling, chanting my name when I spread my fingers "Colin… Colin…"

I eyed his member, perfectly poised…

I licked up the underside, curling my tongue around the head, watching as he positively _moaned _when I took him fully into my mouth.

Bradley couldn't take it, he blasted me full in the throat, and I swallowed proudly. I hummed; I wasn't quite done yet. I let him go, (he was already stiff and erect again.) returning my attention to his opening. Bradley whimpered as I gradually pressed my weeping member into him, drawing in a breath as he tightened around me. Stroking the backs of his thighs, I thrust again and leaned up to kiss his sweat coated temples.

"Colin…" it was barely a whisper, "Please…"

I moved faster, pushing myself in and out. Bradley screamed, moaned, and groaned until he finally found the right words.

"Harder! There! Right there!" I felt it too, and held onto Bradley's hips as he pushed up, back arching tremendously.

With a sharp breath, Bradley came, and I helped him through the orgasm. It wasn't long before I too spilled myself into him.

Panting heavily, I collapsed into his arms. Bradley cupped my cheek in his palm and kissed me, tasting himself on my tongue. I stroked his hair lovingly as he crawled into my embrace and his heavy breath turned gentle; drifting off to sleep.

I lay my head against his.

I wish this night could last forever.


End file.
